Thank you
by IForgotToUsername
Summary: My first lemon. There are two reasons I writhe this. 1. I read chapter 54 2. I was feeling perverted


FOLLOWING EVENTS OF CHAPTER 54 after the scene with Historia (Christa) and Eren.

Eren looked around, consumed with Boredom. Finally, after letting his eyes' wander he looked over to "Historia"... Or, well, Christa. Her naturally smiling face turned to a look of emotionless. No doubt she was replaying their conversation back in her head.

Slowly, subconsciously, Eren let his eyes drift down to her Breasts. There he looked at them, without even knowing. Slowly, however, he realized where his eyes had wandered and quickly looked back at her face. Thankfully she hadn't seen his subconscious perverseness.

But, unfortunately, his teenage hormones began taking over. It took all he could to resist, but eventually, he lost the battle. Slyly, Eren shifted his eyes in the direction of Christa's chest. 'Dammit...' He thought. 'No, I'll just go to sleep.'

Slowly he lowered his head and drifted into his dreams.

Christa looked over from the window to see Eren's sleeping form. But, upon further inspection, she noticed tears leaking from his eyes'.

"Eren..?" She asked. He remained sleeping.

Christa moved out of the chair and walked over to the boys sleeping body. Gently shaking him awake she smiled. Eren looked up at her. "Chri- Historia" he asked dazed and shaken.

She smiled. "Yes?"

He paused. "I appreciated that..."

Christa looked, confused.

"I was dreaming of my mother's death..." He explained.

Knowing the pain of losing a mother -though, not in the same sense- Christa pulled him close.

His face was hurried in her chest. Though she saw nothing sexual about it, being a woman, Eren thought of nothing but sex at this point.

'Dammit, Christa...' He said as he was pushed against her breasts'. Slowly he felt his... Member getting erect and his hormones flooding back to him. The he heard a whisper. "Thank you, Eren..."

Eren looked up, lust forgotten. "What?" She looked down and stroked his hair. As she did so, she began to notice something. She was attracted to Eren... She groaned slightly. 'Dammit, I'm getting so... Wet...' She groaned once more. She couldn't stand it any longer. Gently, cupping his chin, she brought his face up to hers.

Slowly, and nervously, she pressed her lips against his. It didn't take long before he knew exactly what she wanted and, being a teenage male, gave in easily. Braking and reforming their kiss several times, Christa began to undress herself. Slowly unbuttoning her shirt she watched as Eren did the same.

Upon seeing his fit chest, her arousal went even higher. She broke the embrace and began undoing her braw. Her plump breast fell out in front of his face and she kissed him once more. Then slowly, dragging her tongue down his abdomen, she lowered herself to her knees.

She gripped his pant's waits and pulled them down, revealing boxers. She felt her own underwear become damp. Moaning slightly, she pulled them away revealing a hardened member.

Historia never imagined herself to be attracted to size but, for some reason, this made her even more aroused. She wrapped a hand around it and felt Eren shudder. Slowly, she began to bring her mouth towards his, salivating. "W- wait"

She stopped and looked up. "Me first." He said. She felt his warm hand grabb her waist and pull down her undergarments. Slowly, he brought his face to her area hand began to lick.

She breath heavily. "Nggghhh..." She threw her head back and whispered; "Eren..."

She gripped his head and pushed him in deeper. "Fucking... Shit..." She whispered.

Eren pulled away and inserted two fingers. "Dammit, Eren, I'm gonna... Nnnnnnn" she threw her head back in ecstasy. Panting now, she began to reach down there herself and massage her area.

Finally after pleasuring her for longer, Eren gripped her soft frame and carried her to the near by bed. Laying her down, he positioned himself above her and pushed his hand on her wrist.

"Are...are you ready?" Eren asked.

Historia reluctantly nodded.

Eren pushed Into her with an audible groan. "AHHHHHHHH!" She exclaimed. Her hymn was broken.

Crying she waited the the pain subsided to give him permission to continue.

Slowly he began to thrust into her. As she bounced on the bed she spoke. "Ahhh, fuck that's that's good..." Eren was unrelenting he began pounding her harder and harder.

"Oh god... Fu- fuck..." Historia no longer gave a a damn. "F- Fuck my pussy with your dick...Oooooooooo God!" Hearing this, Eren was inspired to go even harder than before.

Historia leaned forward while still being pounded in her pussy by his dick and held him close. "Eren I-I'm coming" finally, after a while of being fucked, Historia released her juices on his dick. Falling forward on to Eren's shoulders, she sighed, though she wasn't yet finished.

Leaning closer, she nibbled on his ear. "I'm not quite done yet..." She moaned.

Eren, who was almost spent, layed there to tired to move. 'I wonder what's next.'

Historia made her way down to Eren's member, Historia licked the underside of it. Tasting her own come and feeling Eren's body vibrate. Got her even it she shoved it in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down she rubbed her own clit

Finally, after bobbing for a while, Eren was spent. She held Eren's cock in her mouth as he spilled his cum down her throat. She pulled up. "Mmmmmm, God..." She smiled and licked the come off her mouth. "You taste pretty good."

Finally, fatigue caught up with her and she crawled next to Eren, smiling. Resting her raw hand on his cock she whispered softly in his ear. "That dick of yours was great."


End file.
